Missing the Little Things
by PJOfan4ever
Summary: I miss my adorable captain swan so here are some one shots and do overs of scenes throughout the whole entire seasons 2, 3, and 4. Now these are not in chronological order, it's just when I think of it I'm going to write it, so think of it as a bunch of little stories. These stories are mainly captain swan but I might make some Neal/Emma Hook/Milah Regina/Robin So please try it!


**I seriously miss Once Upon a Time so much! All I have been doing is watching videos on Youtube and watching season 3 on Netflix again! I can't believe it's not coming back out till March 1! That's so ughhh! I miss my adorable captain swan and outlaw queen and all that amazing stuff! But fuck Rumple, IDGAF bout that douche. Haha anyway here is some one shots and do overs of scenes throughout the whole entire season 2, 3, and 4. Now these are in chronological order, it's just when I think of it I'm going to write it, so think of it as a bunch of little stories. So I'll put the episode and season so you'll know everything. These stories are mainly going to be captain swan but I may spice it up with some Emma/Neal Hook/Milah Regina/Robin you get the idea just different stuff to keep it interesting! So I hope you enjoy! **

_**Season 4, Episode 12 Heroes and Villains **_

Rumpelstiltskin stood there, with Hooks heart in his firm grasp smiling as all his plans come together. The magic hat exploding above them, leaving a purple sky of stars. Rumpelstiltskin raises both his hands up basking in his soon to be freedom from the dagger. "It's time" he whispers and hook winces, knowing what is to come. Suddenly the elevator to the clock tower opens and Emma and Snow White come barging out "God, Stop!" Emma yells in fear. Rumple looks down at them with no regret in his eyes, knowing he is about to get everything he has ever wanted "I'm sorry, I can't I've waited to long for this and I'm too close." With a wave of his hand Emma and Snow are frozen, staring right at the scene in front of them. He then turns to Hook "Well maybe not everything went to plan but this part I'm really gonna enjoy." He sneers. He starts to squeeze Hooks heart, Hook falls down with a yell, and suddenly the pain has stopped. Rumple looks at his hand in confusion "I don't understand" he breathes heavily Hook looking up "why can't I-"? "Because I commanded you not to." A voice interrupts him, Belles voice. She is holding the real dagger in her hand, a look of pure betrayal on her face. Rumple steps back in disbelief "Drop the heart." She commands and it falls right out of his grasp landing perfectly in Hooks grasp. Belle commands again "Now release everyone." Rumple again does what she says and takes Emma and Snow out of the spell. The hats magic shrinking back down "And now, now you can take us to the town line." Her voice trembles. "Because we need to be alone for what comes next." With a wave of his hand they disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Oh my god" Snow whispers as the smoke fades away. "Killian!" Emma yells running up the stairs to the pirate laying on the floor. "Hello, Love" he chokes out as she takes the heart from his hands and puts him in her arms. "Killian what were you thinking! How did you get into this?" she cried out letting his head fall onto her. "I was thinking of you." He whispered. Emma felt a silent tear fall down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away "Well you're an idiot! Who almost got himself killed!" she yelled starting to get the anger now that she knew he was going be all right. "Emma, hunny maybe this isn't the time or place." Snow said softly. Emma looked towards the stairs where her mom was standing and Emma lifts herself up as well as the drowsy Killian. "You're right It's not, I'm sorry for ditching you like this." She said as she waves her hand, Hook and Emma disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Snow looking at the spot in shock.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma and Killian reappear in the middle of an abandoned room in Granny's bed and breakfast. Killian looks around and turns back to Emma with a smirk on his face "Well darling this is more like it." His smile quickly fades as he sees the expression on Emma's face. She sets down his heart on the nearest desk. "Love…" that just makes her more upset "No no don't love me! You told me you wouldn't leave me! You said you were a survivor, and to prove that you decide to mess the Rumpelstiltskin!? How did this even happen, I thought you guys were over this." Not realizing yet that hot tears were falling down her face. "Emma.." Killian reached out but Emma just backed up "Emma, I did this all too just hold you with the two hands you deserve, not this" he pulls his hook up "ugly hook. I knew that the dagger Gold gave Belle wasn't the real one so I blackmailed him into putting my hand back to its rightful spot. He told me it would make me become the man I was before and I started to believe him, hurting that thief that we ran into." At this point Killian had turned around not wanted to look at her. "I didn't want you finding out and he knew that, tricking me into thinking my hand would do that to me. When you went to take away your powers he was actually trying to suck you up into that hat and when I went to stop you he got to me first, chaining me to the fence and finally taking my heart for his plan of ultimate power away from the dagger." He felt her hand on his shoulder pulling him back to look at her. "You think I would care about your hook that I'm that vain? Your hook is who you are Killian." She whispered pulling his forehead down to hers. "Love, I'm the one who sucked up all the fairy's…I killed them…" he closed his eyes in disgust "I was hiding behind the counter as you all came in, I heard you, I heard all of you lose your hope and I couldn't think of a way you would forgive me." She pulled back from him and put both of her hands on his face forcing him to look at her. "Killian, I know he forced you to do all of those things. You couldn't say no or he would've killed you! We don't know If they are dead, we may be able to save them." She said trying to comfort him. He opened his eyes and the hurt was vivid. "Emma I'm so sorry." He whispered. She just nodded her head in silence them railing him with a hug that almost made him fall over. He wrapped his hands around her waist lifting her a little and she laid her head in his neck. They were like that for another minute until she finally pulled back with a small smile on her face. "Now let's get that heart back where it belongs." With all the conversation Killian almost forgot that his heart wasn't in his chest. He gave her a mile back and stood up straight bracing himself. Emma reached down on the desk picking up the heart and putting it against his chest. "Just be gentle, would want to-ahgghhhh" he yelled as she pushed the heart back in his chest "I'm sorry I thought if I did it quick it would be like ripping off a band aide-" she was interrupted by his lips crashing onto her in heated passion. He flung her around to the wall and pushed up against her, feeling her hands go through his hair. He pulled back, breathing heavy feeling her heart racing and feeling drowsy himself, stumbling a little. "Killian!" Emma yelped as she steered him to the bed sitting him down as his eyes began to droop. She begins taking off his boots and leather jacket, some of his rings and finally gently untwisting his hook and setting it on the end table. Hook smiled a little as she lays her had on where his hook should be and giving him a gentle kiss before laying him down on the bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma went to the bathroom, using magic to get her pajamas and toothpaste and toothbrush. She gets ready and goes back out to the room, smiling lovingly as she sees Killian dead asleep. She climbs in next to him and lays her head on his chest, curling her legs around his for warmth. As she begins to think about the events of tonight her eyes begin to fill up with tears, the adrenaline finally going away and the realization of tonight setting in. She begins to breathe heavily and the tears fall hot and blurring her vision until she feels Kilian's arms wrap around her. She looks up at him and sees the look of concern on his face. "Emma, love it's over I'm right here, no one is going to take me away." She just gives a hiccup and speaks quietly "remember that night when I finally opened up to you on how I had lost everyone I ever loved" "Aye" he responded quietly. "Well tonight when I was frozen forced to watch the whole thing happen and not being able to do anything about it" He voice trembling slightly. "I thought I would have to watch another person I love die right in front of me. I would have to learn to live without you and I couldn't even think of what I would've done Killian." The tears falling faster. "I need you." She whispered. "Shhh" Killian whispered kissing the top of her head "I'm sorry for the worry tonight my love, but I told you I'm a survivor. I will never leave you." He pulled her tighter, lacing his fingers through hers. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, hearing his heartbeat and relaxing with every thump. Finally the tears stopped and her eyes began to fall, the tiredness finally seeping through her bones. As her eyes began to fall and her body falling asleep she felt Killian kiss her forehead "I love you Swan."

**So there you go! I really hope you enjoyed it! I didn't really like how they did it because it seemed like it was too quick. Like didn't she have questions and want to know what happened? Maybe that's how they are going to start the next episode I don't know but I also wanted to add her being a tad angry cause to me that's kind of how Emma's personality is, she would be pissed that he would do that but then forgive him. Please review tell me anything you think needs to be better or if you just enjoyed it and wants me to keep going! Favorite and follow!**


End file.
